The Haircut
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: A short story about Alec and Magnus...Alec is in desperate need of a haircut, and Magnus is only too eager to "help"? Just warning you, involves boy-on-boy...


Alec walked down the street, hands stuffed into oversized pockets, boots clacking against the sidewalk. He walked swiftly and without hesitation, never straying from his path. Today was an important day for him after all. The roads narrowed and the streetlights became further and further apart. Yet still he kept walking. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He tensed, shoulder muscles bunching in preparation for an attack. His hand went to the dagger he kept in his belt, and he swallowed almost imperceptibly. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he whipped around, dagger at the ready. A shock of sparkles stopped him from striking a killing blow.

"Magnus! What-what are you doing here?" Alec asked, dumbfounded. Magnus raised one black eyebrow, looking at the dagger Alec held poised in his hand. Following his gaze, the Shadowhunter hurriedly stuffed the blade back under his jacket.

"Well, I was just walking to my favorite pastry store to grab a baguette when I saw a handsome stranger on the side of the road and decided to investigate. And that was when you turned around and tried to stab me." Blushing furiously, Alec ducked his head towards his chest.

"I…I thought you were going to attack me," He muttered. Magnus tilted his head and looked into his deep blue eyes. "And risk scarring this gorgeous face? I should think not." Alec shifted his eyes to the side, than back to Magnus. "Um…I kinda have an appointment to keep. So I should get going." Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Of course! Let's get going!" he said happily. Sighing, Alec began walking.

"Fine. You can walk with me at least." The two spent a happy half-hour strolling the back streets of the city, passing stores and apartment buildings that gradually became smaller and smaller. Looking at one particularly worn building, Magnus cast a questioning glance at Alec.

"Where exactly did you say we are going?" he asked. Alec quickly glanced about, sighing "If you must know, I'm…getting a haircut." Magnus bit back a laugh, and then reached out a hand to tousle Alec's dark locks.

"Sweetie, your hair is barely past your shou-"he stopped short when he saw the blush creeping up Alec's face. "But if you want to get it cut, why are we in the back allies?" Alec frowned slightly, and then answered.

"This is where I've always gotten my hair cut. For six years, I've been coming to the same place. No one else can get it how I want." He motioned towards a tiny shop, obviously also someone's home. Smiling, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it.

"Baby, if you wanted your hair cut, you should've just asked me. I mean, look at mine! With as long as I've lived, you pick up a few cosmetology tricks." Alec surveyed Magnus's mass of sparkly hair, and then looked longingly back at the tiny barbershop.

"Well…No glitter." Magnus grinned ecstatically, and then dragged a reluctant Alec back to his apartment.

"Take a seat sir. I'll be with you shortly."

"Magnus. No." Alec glared at Magnus, face set in his characteristic scowl. "If you're going to insist on this…this foolishness, then please just get it over with quickly."

Sighing in mock disappointment, Magnus clicked the scissors he held in his manicured hand together menacingly. "I don't know if that's the best idea, love. Sometimes I make mistakes if I rush." Alec closed his eyes and began to franticly murmur something that sounded like "It'll all be over soon" under his breath. Magnus pretended not to notice and instead misted Alec's shaggy black hair with a bottle of water, combing his fingers through the fine locks. Alec's neck noticeably relaxed from its previously tense state at the touch of his lover's fingers in his hair. A barely perceptible sigh escaped from his lips and his eyes closed.

"Magnus?" he whispered.

"Yes, dear?" Magnus replied, pulling a comb through Alec's hair with practiced motions.

"Do you mind if I just…sleep?" he muttered, eyes already drooping shut. Smiling softly, Magnus pulled at Alec's hair, visually marking the length he needed to cut.

"Of course not." His words fell on deaf ears though, as Alec was already asleep, his mouth rhythmically expelling little puffs of air with each exhale. Magnus looked at the face of the boy in the mirror, examining the smooth contours of his cheekbones and the sharp definition of his chin. How lucky he was, he mused, to have this strong and wary boy comfortable enough with him to fall asleep unguarded and potentially unsafe. Shaking his long, rainbow-hued locks, Magnus brought his wandering thoughts back to the task at hand. His fingers moved deftly, snipping and trimming the unstyled hair of the sleeping boy. Hours passed in this manner, yet the warlock never rested or, for that matter, slowed in his work. Finally, Magnus stepped back with a satisfied smile on his face, surveying his work with pride. Somehow his young lover looked even more handsome than he had before. Putting away his styling tools, Magnus made a few last-minute adjustments to Alec's hair before deciding the time of reckoning had arrived. With a gentle touch, Magnus shook Alec's shoulder, urging him to end his slumber.

-The feel of Magnus's hand on his shoulder made Alec jolt awake, his eyes scanning the room for danger. When he realized where they were, he sheepishly lowered his gaze and asked "Was I sleeping?" Biting back a laugh, Magnus nodded his assent. "It was so boring, cutting your hair for hours with no company. But I think the end was worth it. Yes, definitely."

Gulping, Alec reached up a hand to feel his hair and grasped…his neck? Patting his neck with growing desperation, Alec frantically searched for his hair. "It would help if you looked in the mirror." Magnus half-laughed. Setting his mouth in a grim line, Alec slowly shifted his gaze to the lighted mirror. What he saw there made him widen his eyes in shock. His long, unruly hair was gone, replaced by shiny, straight strands that grazed his chin, ending in delicate points. Swoopy bangs covered his forehead, and his natural black color somehow seemed darker, more vivid than it had before.

"I look…like I'm from a manga!" he sputtered. Grinning widely, Magnus exclaimed, "I know! Isn't it great!" Fingering his newly shorn locks, Alec nodded half-heartedly. Noticing his lack of enthusiasm, Magnus's grin faded into a worried frown. "If you don't like it, I can make it go back. I'm really sorry, I just wanted to help and-"The feel of Alec's hand on his cheek calmed Magnus's stream of words. "No please don't. I think I like it actually. It feels…new." Placing his own hand over the slightly larger one of the boy, Magnus leaned down to kiss the top of Alec's head. Slowly, maneuvering his hand so that he kept it in constant contact with Magnus's, Alec stood up from the salon chair and turned to face Magnus. He could hear the warlock's breath hitch in his throat, could sense his heartbeat quickening, could feel his eyes staring into his own with a fierce intensity. Alec brought the man closer to him, running the fingers of his free hand through his multi-colored locks. Magnus tilted up Alec's chin with one hand, bringing their lips within inches of each other. Alec leaned forward, hesitated, then closed his eyes and brought their lips together. Immediately, Magnus entwined his arms about the Shadowhunter and pressed himself against his lean frame. He ran his tongue over Alec's lips, and though the boy's mouth opened invitingly, he broke the kiss and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec trembled slightly, a haggard gasp all he could utter in protest. Cautiously, he leaned his head in to rest on Magnus's chest, wanting to feel the heart he knew was his. For a long moment, the two stood in the silence, perfect expect for their pounding hearts. Then Magnus removed his arms from Alec's body and, leading his lover by the hand, guided him over to his neatly-made bed. He looked questioningly at the younger man, seeking his approval, and when Alec gave an eager nod, he smiled in relief.

As the two men settled onto the bed Alec found himself running a hand through his hair once more. "Uh…Magnus?" he questioned, voice cracking unexpectedly. Mouth twitching in a smile, Magnus answered, "Yes my love?" Coughing once, Alec stared at Magnus's now bare chest then quickly looked away. "I…I don't think I'll be able to do this again." Hands frozen on his belt, Magnus twitched his head up with surprising swiftness. "W-what? But…you said…last time you…" He rose from the bed, hand covering his mouth. "God Alec, I never meant to…to force this on you. I thought you…god I'm an idiot." Alec, eyebrows furrowed confusedly, stood up to meet the gaze of his boyfriend. "What are you talking about Magnus? I said you could cut my hair, and I like it, really I do, so don't go calling yourself an idiot. I was just thinking that you might have to come over more often, cause I really don't think I'll be able to make it look like this again. That's it. Please don't…please don't be mad." Alec said in a rush. Biting his lip, he waited for Magnus's reaction to his offer.

Starting softly, but growing in volume, Magnus's deep throaty laugh filled the small apartment. His amusement was so great he was forced to throw his head back in laughter, clutching at his stomach. "M-Magnus?" Alec stammered. "What's so…funny?" Laughter subsiding, Magnus wiped at his eyes and smiled fondly at the boy. "Well, Alec dear, when you were lamenting about your inability to straighten your own hair, I was thinking you were talking about something a little more…pressing." Glancing meaningfully at the bed, Magnus watched Alec's eyebrows shoot up in understanding. But before the boy could interject, he spoke again. "So when I realized what you meant, it just struck me as a little funny I suppose. And of course I'd love to do your hair again." Alec, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides, nodded slowly. "Now that that's settled…would you ah, like to continue?" Magnus asked matter-of-factly, gesturing once more to the bed. Laughing a bit himself, Alec smiled his consent and lay down in his lover's arms, reveling in the comfort he felt there.


End file.
